Little Moments
by hklover12
Summary: Little moments in the lives of a young Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson...R&R please :


Harold Anderson was in a bad mood. Of all day to be in a bad mood it just had to be Monday. A horrible morning of spilt coffee and a flat tire turned the afternoon case load into a mass of problems at the firm. So as soon as Harold returned home he quickly disposed of his briefcase and shucked his designer tie across the entry hallway that led into the living room.

Still holding a stack of case files Harold made his way to the kitchen table before dumping the papers down with a loud 'thunk'.

"Hello Dear." Cassandra Anderson, Harold's wife suddenly appeared to his side, kissing her husbands cheek upon greeting him. Harold gave a muffled grunt in response as he slouched down in the hard wooden chair of the dining set.

"Bad day, dear?" Cassandra asked as she pranced around the kitchen pulling out a tiny bowl and a box of Cheerios. Harold's head pounded at the sound of the cereal hitting the bowl as his wife tipped the box.

"You could say that." Mr. Anderson huffed as she placed the tiny bowl across from her husband, in front of a equally tiny seat that was attached to the side of the table. Harold was to busy pining over his papers to notice the little person that now occupied that tiny chair.

That was until a single soggy cheerio beamed Mr. Anderson right between the eyes, then plopped down atop his paperwork. A tinkling giggle echoed across the room as Harold scowed down at the cheerio that soiled his work. But before he could scold the tiny person across from him another cheerio smacked him on his cheek before falling into his lap. Another burst of giggles floated around as Mr. Anderson's brow furrowed with frustration.

"Alright, Blaine thats enough!" Harold spat as he lifted his head to meet the large hazel brown eyes of his only son. A single toothed grin spread across the pudgy face of one and a half year old Blaine Everett Anderson.

Harold scowled at his sons cheeky smile as the little boy stuck his sticky fingers around the mess on the table top.

"Da-dee!" Little Blaine squealed flinging more cheerios at his father causing Mr. Anderson to go red in the face.

"Blaine, son please stop!" Mr. Anderson shouted, pounding a fist into the wood table causing the baby to start whimpering. Eventually those whimpers turned into quiet sobs as tiny salty tears dribbled down Blaine's small pink cheeks. Harold ignored his sons whimpering and went back to the task at hand completely oblivious to the baby.

Blaine sat there in tears as he watched his father work. Quietly, he pushed the mess of cereal away before putting his head down, leaning his tiny body over the table. His mass of curly hair encased him into darkness so he could barley see his father from that angle, cheerios still in his hand. He let out a pitiful little 'mmm' sound as he rapped one of his sticky arms around his head, shunning himself away.

Harold tried to suppress the urge to look up at his son but failed miserably as he looked up to find Blane pitifully curled into himself in his baby seat. With a sigh Harold stood up before making his way around the table to his son.

"Eeep! NO...no no NO!" Blaine shrieked when he felt his fathers hands lift him up from his seat by his under arms. His tiny face got all red and blotchy as more tears fell, his little socked feet and arms flailing and kicking as Harold tried to cradle the young boy against his chest. Soothingly Harold rubbed Blaine's back shushing him for comfort, Blaine finally stilled his thrashing and curled himself into his fathers embrace.

"Da...dee." Blaine hiccuped softly as he looked up at his father with those big hazel eyes of his that could get him anything in a matter of seconds. Harold finally let himself smile. The first smile from Harold Anderson all day and he gave it to the tiny little boy snuggled up in his arms. Breaking out into a toothless grin, Blaine giggled and held up the hand that still held the cereal and presented it to his father.

"O's!" Blaine smiled as he placed the dry cereal into his father mouth, as Harold chewed with a smile, Blaine rapped his arms around his fathers neck and pushed his little head into the crook between his shoulder sighing contently as Harold rubbed his sons back.

"Love you, Blaine. Daddy is very sorry he yelled at you."

"Lub you Da." With a yawn Blaine promptly fell asleep with chubby baby legs curled into his fathers chest and his head of curls acting as a pillow on Harold's shoulder. Then suddenly Harold Anderson's day didn't seem so bad anymore. The smile on his face proved that to his wife who was hiding around the corner watching her two favorite men in the world wit a smile of her own.


End file.
